Throw Your Arms Around Me
by selfseclusion
Summary: PostInformed. What if Elliot was able to have the chance to say goodbye to Olivia? In a hotel room? D


I don't own anything to do with SVU or Hunters and Collectors.

Writtin post-Informed. Song is **"Throw Your Arms Around Me"** by **Hunters and Collectors**

**

* * *

**

**Throw Your Arms Around Me**

**Directly after fade out in _Informed_**

Elliot stood there. Shocked.

_We're sorry. The number you have dialled has been disconnected._

The words kept going. But instead of getting angry and trowing the phone, like Munch and Fin had expected of him, he calmly said, "I gotta go."

"Where?" Munch asked.

"I dunno. Anywhere." He said, detached, confused. Stunned. He opened his draw to get his keys and he noticed a pink post-it next to them with familiar hand writing. He picked it up, taking in the scribbled, almost rushed, words.

"What's that?" Fin asked.

No response. He just continues to stare at the slip of paper. Reading it over and over again.

"Elliot." He could vaguely hear his name. "Elliot." No response. "ELLIOT." Fin yelled grabbing his arm.

"Ha. What?"

"Whatcha got there?" Fin asked looking at the paper in his hands.

"Oh nothing." He replied. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." He replied and walked out before the other two could gather what was going on.

* * *

As he sat in the drivers' seat he read the piece of paper again. 

_(518) 555-0089_

He pulled out his cell and dialled the number.

"_Morrison."_

"Star?" he asked confused.

"_Elliot. Why are you calling me?"_

Silence.

"_Ohhhhh." She realised. "She gave you my number didn't she? I should've known she'd somehow make contact with you" She laughed._

"Where is she."

"_Look Elliot. She's workin…"_

"Don't give me that. Where. Is. She?"

_She sighed. "Mariner Hotel. Room 244. Come alone, Don't tell anyone. And make sure you're not followed."_

"Fine." He was already on his way

* * *

He parked and made his way as quick as he could through the lobby and started up the stairs of the hotel, until he was stopped abruptly by a familiar face. 

"Whoa. Slow down detective." Star Morrison smiled at him.

He didn't respond straight away, but then had to say something. "Why does she want to leave…again?" He had really wanted to ask why she wants to leave _him_ again.

"Honey." Star placed a hand on his shoulder. "She don't' wanna leave. You have no idea how hard it was to convince her to go undercover. She's one stubborn lady." She smiled. "But I'll always win."

He ignored her last comments. "Well _WHY_ did you make her if she didn't want to go?" He yelled.

"Hey! This isn't about your _friendship. _We're fighting terrorism here and she may be the key to breaking the case."

He clenched his fists in frustration. "Alright. Can I just go see her now?"

"Like you'd listen if I said no. Tell the goon to call me if they try to stonewall you." She smiled. "Go right! Third door on your left!" She yelled after him as he continued making his way up the stairs.

He took a breath then knocked. He was greeted by a large man in a black suit.

He held up his gold shield. "I'm looking for Olivia Benson."

"Elliot?" He heard her say.

"I'm sorry sir, you can't come in." The man replied.

"It's okay" Olivia said. "He's my partner"

The goon turned to her. "You're with the FBI now. That doesn't matter anymore."

"It matters to me." Elliot said with conviction. "Call Star Morrison. She knows I'm here."

The agent sighed and pulled out his phone. As he did they took the opportunity to chat.

"I'm so sorry Elliot. I really don't want to go"

"Don't explain. Star told me everything. I understand. But I just hate that, yet again, we won't have each others back. And I'm gonna have to work with someone else." He grumbled

"Well just don't punch this one up and it'll be okay." She smiled at him, then lowered her voice. "I'll be okay Elliot. I have to be. We just got everything back on track." Trying to convince herself as well, that they could get back to who they were again.

They looked at each other both knowing there was something more. _Something_ that wasn't being said. But neither knew how to put it into words.

The agent made his way back over to them. "I've been told to give you some privacy. I'll be in the other room monitoring the hallway. Make sure you lock the door. We're leaving at 5:30 in the morning. No later."

"Okay." Olivia replied as she ushered him out the door.

During all of this, Elliot knew what he had to do. He had to give her a reason to return. Or at least get his feelings out so she knew. So that he wouldn't self-destruct while she was gone for _God-knows-how-long_.

And, as usual, he had to get his feelings out with actions rather than words.

As she locked the door, he grabbed her and spun around as he captured her lips with his own. He used his body to push her against the door. As he took his lips off hers a small moan escaped her lips and he rested his forehead against hers.

They stared at each other as everything else seemed to slow down. All that could be heard was their breathing.

Olivia moved her hands to behind his neck and pulled him down to her and passionately kissed him. She snaked her tongue out to trace his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to her and kissed her with all the passion he had.

_I will come for you at night time  
__I will raise you from your sleep  
__I will kiss you in four places  
__I'll go running along your street_

He started to pull her back towards to the bed, pulling her tank top over her head as they moved. She quickly discarded his shirt and they both got rid of their socks and shoes.

They stopped for a minute and gazed into each others eyes. Olivia nodded with an unspoken recognition of what they were about to do and how it was going to affect them.

But neither of them cared.

They were too close with too many complications to ever be how they were. And this was something they both wanted.

And needed.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her, feeling her naked breasts against his chest. He took her towards the bed and laid her down gently.

He hovered parallel over her body and kissed her as he ran his hand over her shoulder and down her side. He continued his exploration of her body, moving his hand over her stomach and up to her breasts. He grabbed one of her nipples and squeezed it, revelling in the sounds coming from her.

_I will squeeze the life out of you  
__You will make me laugh and make me cry  
__We will never forget it  
__You will make me call your name  
__And I'll shout it to the blue summer sky_

Olivia stroked her hands down the side of his body and across his abs, feeling all of his strong muscles. She slowly undid his pants and put her hands down and grabbed his rack-hard ass. She took her hands out and slowly grazed her nails up and across his back.

He took his lips back to hers and devoured her in a heated kiss. He slowly slid off her pants so she was lying in only a black lacy g-string. As he looked down her slender body, his breath caught in his throat.

"Wow," he managed to breathe out.

Olivia chuckled at his reaction and took the opportunity to gain control over him. She wrapped her legs around him and flipped them over so she was straddling him. She slid down and took off both his pants and boxers.

She slowly made her way back up, sliding her hands up his legs. She stopped and looked up at his face as she grabbed his length and stroked it slowly.

He jerked in surprise at the contact and then she released him and made her way back up to him. She chastely gave him a kiss on the lips and smiled. "Wow indeed."

_We may never meet again  
__So shed your skin and let's get started  
__You will throw your arms around me_

He rolled her back over to take back control and shed her last remaining piece of clothing separating them.

He hovered above her and they stared into each others eyes. He then slowly entered her and watched as her mouth fell open and her eyes closed. Once he was all the way inside her, he stopped and kissed her lips.

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He started to move in and out of her, long and slow.

"Elliot," she breathed. "I never want this stop."

"We don't have to Olivia. We never have to stop." He replied. "I'll be waiting for you. I'll be waiting everyday wishing you were beside me."

"Me too, Elliot. Oh my god. Me too."

As both of their breathing increased he bent down and kissed her passionately, mimicking his movements down below with his tongue. She pulled her legs up and wrapped them around him so he could get further inside of her.

As he quickened the pace, she grabbed onto his back as tight as she could. He bit onto her shoulder as they both were so close.

He slowed down again to revel in this moment. They stared at each other once again both feeling as though they were whole again. She pulled him down to her for one last kiss as they both climaxed together. They breathed heavily into each others mouths.

He slowly withdrew from her, but they did not let go of each other. They lay next to one another, not ready to open their eyes as they came down from their high.

They fell asleep tangled together.

_I dreamed of you at night time  
__And I watched you in your sleep  
__I met you in high places  
__I touched your head and touched your feet_

Olivia woke a few hours later extremely content, but also wishing, more than anything, that she didn't have to leave.

She quickly slipped out of Elliot's arms and headed to the shower.

The whole time, she was thinking of the night she had. She always dreamed of being with him, but never believed it would actually happen.

She came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and saw Elliot, still naked under a thin white sheet, staring at her.

"Hi." She said. Not being able to wipe the smile off her face.

"Hi." He replied with a similar goofy smirk.

She went to her suitcase to get clothes for her first day of her assignment.

Elliot sighed. "I wish you didn't have to go."

"El, please. Don't ruin it. I really _really _don't want to go. But you know I have to."

"I know. I'm sorry." He said as he watched her slip on her bra and underwear.

She slowly turned around to him. "El. I promise I'll come back." She made her way over to him and kissed him on the lips.

He deepened the kiss and pulled her on top of him.

She laughed. "Elliot! As much as I want to do this again. God, you have _no idea _how much I want to do this again. I can't. I have to get ready, or else some goons are going to walk through that door and we'll get busted." She made her way back to her clothes and slipped into a pair of jeans and a black fitted tee.

Elliot got out of bed and started to put on his clothes from the previous day. "I suppose I should get dressed as well. I highly doubt the feds are gonna pay for me to stay in this room to relive the incredible night I just spent with my partner and best friend."

Olivia grinned. "I think you might be right about that."

He walked up behind her and hugged her, resting his head on her shoulder. "I was so scared last night. When I kissed you." He admitted.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm so glad you did. Last night was so much better than I had ever dreamed."

"You've dreamed about me, have you?" He said cockily.

"Oh you have no idea." She kissed him again. But before she had the chance to deepen it, Star came into the room.

"Time to go, Ms. Benson."

"Okay. Just give me two minutes."

"You've got one. Hurry."

"Liv…" Elliot started, but she cut him off.

"El. Just let me talk. I have wanted to be with you for so long. And even though we've only been with each other for one night of…_incredible _sex." Elliot smirked and nodded. "I don't want to pressure you into anything. We'll talk about it _when _I come back." Elliot went to say something, but she put her hand over his lips. "…because I _will _be back. You are my best friend and I never want to lose you. Being friends _or _lovers is fine by me. It is up to you."

He kissed her. "I'll be waiting for you Liv."

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Me too. I lo…"

"Shhh." She stopped him again, then whispered. "Not now. Not here."

Star interrupted them from the doorway. "We have to go, Ms. Benson."

She moved out of his warm embrace and picked up her bag.

"See ya, El."

"Bye, Liv."

And with one last look she was gone. They would be craving each other every day until they were back in each others arms.

_So if you disappear out of view  
__You know, I will never say goodbye  
__Though I try to forget it  
__You will make me call your name  
__And I'll shout it to the blue summer school_

_We may never meet again  
__So shed your skin and lets get started  
__And you will throw your arms around me  
__Yeah you will throw your arms around me_

* * *

_Reviews appreciated :) Thankyou._


End file.
